This disclosure generally relates to an airfoil including an internal cooling chamber and baffle. More particularly, this disclosure relates to an airfoil including chambers for preferentially directing cooling air within the cooling chamber.
An airfoil utilized within a gas turbine engine includes a cooling chamber within which cooling air flows to remove heat from an inner surface of a wall exposed to extreme temperatures. A baffle within the cooling chamber includes a plurality of openings for directing air to impinge directly against the inner surface of the hot wall. The impingement of the cooling air against the hot wall improves cooling efficiencies.
Cooling efficiencies are further improved with heat transfer features formed on the surfaces of the cooling chamber. Some materials that include favorable temperature performance properties are not easily manufactured to include heat transfer features. Moreover, some materials may experience undesirable heat distributions with heat transfer features formed within a surface or structure exposed to high temperature gas flows.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop features that improve cooling air efficiency and provide uniform cooling air temperatures along the airfoil.